24 horas de liberdade
by andromedaalchemist FallenAngel
Summary: O que aconteceria se, por vinte e quatro horas, a Kyuubi pudesse sair do corpo do Naruto?


**24 horas de liberdade**

Por Fallen Angel & Andromeda Alchemist

Itachi: esta coisa tosca inaugura a parceria de fics dessas (aponta para o letreiro a cima) duas doidas, então se alguém gosta, por favor, cometem, (continua baixinho), pois rejeição deixa essas duas loucas e depois sobrar pra gente, né? (olha pro lado)

Miro: (ainda resfriado, vide perfil nosso pra entender) concordo...atchim.

Autoras: ¬¬ Fiquem com a fic \o/\o/

O que aconteceria se, por vinte e quatro horas, a Kyuubi pudesse sair do corpo do Naruto?

(Naruto)- Nem quero imaginar, datte bayo!

(Kyuubi)- Dentro dele **Provavelmente, aquela maldita vila de humanos idiotas seria destruída em segundos.**

(Naruto)- Vai sonhando, raposa estúpida. ¬¬ 

(Ana)- Er... Vamos começar a fic... Melhor pra todo mundo... '''

Epílogo:

Em uma noite estrelada sobre as montanhas de fogo um corvo iniciava sua viagem, estava levando um pergaminho com informação nada boa para o dia que a pouco começaria, enquanto seu dono depois de despachá-lo mergulhava em pensamentos fumando.

"E pensa que achei o fim do mundo ser reformado e mandado para esse fim de mundo" solta uma baforada "A quem quer que esteja ai em cima, obrigado não ser mais da ativa na vila, num dia como será o de amanha, afinal não quero perde mais um braço" ria apagando o cigarro no parapeito do muro. Enquanto descia da torre de observação se preparando para dormir. Inda se via o pássaro ao longe...

**1º Se vista e não será assediada Kyuubi!!!!!!!1**

Em Konoha, nascia a manhã do dia dez de outubro, treze anos depois da gigantesca raposa ter sido selada em um bebê. Naruto abria os olhos em sua cama, já imaginando uma maneira de enfrentar aquele amaldiçoado dia que tanto detestava.

Isso até sentir um corpo junto ao seu na cama. Naruto levou um enorme susto e abriu os olhos, sobressaltado, dando de cara com dois sonolentos olhos vermelhos (AQUELES olhos vermelhos, com pupila vertical... sabem de quais estou falando).

Depois de se atirar a nada menos do que quatro metros de distância da cama, o loirinho pára para contemplar a misteriosa pessoa com quem dividia o leito. Possuía longos cabelos alaranjados, marcas na cara semelhantes às suas (porém mais fortes e grossas), nove belas caudas envolvendo o escultural corpo feminino pálido e nu, unhas compridas (GARRAS, na verdade) nas mãos e nos pés, além dos já mencionados olhos vermelhos.

Imediatamente reconheceu a bela garota (que lhe olhava com um ar confuso e até um pouco irritado por ter sido acordada daquele jeito) como a raposa-demônio que guardara dentro de si durante toda a sua vida.

K-Kyuubi???

Humano idiota???

O que faz aqui fora???

Como é que eu vou saber???

De repente, silenciaram o pequeno foco de discussão. Algo ali estava muito errado...

-X-

Enquanto nossos dois queridos protagonistas dessa historia... (_Naruto: Não senti muita firmeza no "queridos" Kyuubi: Concordo ¬¬. Autoras: Fiquem quietos! Os dois batem continência: Sim, senhoras!) _continuando, ... enquanto os dois estavam mais perdidos que "Neji em tiroteio" (_Neji: Eu não sou cego! Kyuubi: Mais não foi "bem" isso o que elas disseram... Neji: O.O Naruto: Haha a carapuça serve né Neji? Huahauhauahuahauah Autoras #suspiram# Ta duro hoje...), _era um dia "normal" de trabalho no gabinete da Hokage...: Quer dizer Shizune andava de lá pra cá com pilha de relatórios enquanto Tsunade dormia com uma garrafa de sakê na mão. ¬¬

-Ela não tem jeito- disse balançando a cabeça- alem de tudo eu tenho que fazer as vezes de faxineira, mais o que é isso? - Shizune folheia um relatório que esta entre os papeis bagunçados em cima da mesa, pelo carimbo era do setor de astronomia, era um dos setores com menos produtividade da vila, mais como ainda havia muitos antigos que acreditavam nas influencias dos astros sobre a qualidade de charka e selamentos um observador foi mantido mesmo com os cortes de orçamentos depois do ataque de Orochimaru a vila. Mais aquilo tinha que esta errado, pensava ela, ou toda a vila estaria, de novo, em maus lençóis.

-Tsunade, é urgente!- balança e sacudia sua chefe sem nem um efeito satisfatório- "_Eu não sou seus mãe, sua bêbada e você já passou a muito do tempo de ir pra escola!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Já sei!"_ O Lee e o Gai vieram roubar o seu sakê IM-POR-TA-DO...!!

-O QUE?????????- Tsunade se põem em posição de luta, totalmente alerta- Mais onde estão eles - olha de um lado para o outro- FUGIRAM NÃO É?-grita pela janela, fazendo vários pessoas que passavam naquele momento a olharem com espanto, pra não disse medo.- Mais eu só tenho ninja covarde mesmo! - fecha a janela - , é por isso que Suna esta ganhando em números de clientes atualmente, - ar pensativo- isso e boa publicidade, não acha Shizune? Por esta tão pálida?

-(Gota) Antes que durma novamente "_como normalmente acontece_", por favor leia isso, é importante...

-E o que poderia ser mais importante do que o meu sono de beleza - dar uma olhada no papel - Por todos os meus antecessores... – se senta na cadeira- Shizune me trás o importado, teremos um longo diaaaaaaaa...

-x-

-Eu não quero, quantas vezes vou ter que repeti garoto idiota.

-Quantas vezes precisa ate você se der por vencida e vestir a roupa...- Naruto falava com uma gigantesca camisola de dormi a sua frente o que o impedia de ver Kyuubi- Sabe quanto trabalho eu tive pra rouba isso do varal da vizinha??????!!!!!

-E ela mora aonde? num zoológico?, ou por acaso ela é um elefante pra usa uma coisa tão grande??? O.O Alias por que você não esta olhando pra mim garoto? – abaixa a camisola da mão de Naruto e lhe olha fixamente, Naruto fica vermelho- hohoho por acaso o meu belo corpo – coloca a mão na cintura e sorrir maliciosa- esta mexendo com os seus hormônios? A adolescência não é uma época mágica, não?– se aproxima a centímetros da boca de Naruto que se vira bruscamente – hahhha humanos são muito engraçados, agora se você quer mesmo que eu saia de modo decente daqui. arranje algo melhor para eu vestir...-joga a vestimenta em cima de Naruto.

-Como assim sair?!- joga a camisola no chão e olha furioso para a raposa- que te faz acha que vai sair daqui? – Se atravessa na frente da porta.

-(Gota) Ce não acha mesmo que eu vou fica nesse quarto fedendo a lamem –tampa o nariz - quando eu posso matar a saudade do ar livre- suspira felicíssima- agora se me permitir - continua irônica- a primeira coisa que eu quero fazer caça passarinho- antes que Naruto podesse impedi-la, esta pula no parapeito da janela e dar tchauzinho- Ate lá vista loirinh... ai que que isso? – Kyuubi se debatia em uma rede de charka, sem consegui se solta. Foi quando ela e Naruto perceberam não estarem mais sozinhos na sala.

-Alto lá nove caudas, você não vai a lugar nenhum ante de temos uma boa conversa...! – Exclamou Tsunade, ao lado de Jiraya e Shizune, com um pergaminho aberto em mão sobre a porta de entrada de Naruto que aparentemente eles tinham arrombado.

-Minha porta, o senhorio vai me matar...TT.TT

-x-

-Tem certeza que você pode confia nesse cara, Tsu?- disse Jiraya lendo o relatório enquanto bebiscava seu chá, que Shizune fizeram para acalmar os ânimos.

-Também estava com as minhas duvidas, mais a prova esta bem na nossa frente- se volta para Kyuubi que estava, finalmente vestida, no chão comendo carne crua, feliz, em uma tigela.

-Agora você se vestiu né?- reclama Naruto para a garota no chão.

-Claro já que me incomoda o jeito como esse velhaco me olhar- aponta para Jiraya que piscava malicioso para ela- Humf- Balança a cabeça e volta a sua refeição

– (gota) Continuando...o alinhamento dos planetas mexeu com o selamento, ele se desfez –Tsunade agora levantava a blusa de Naruto, ativando a visualização do selamento- Ver essa parte – aponta para uma parte vazia dentro do circulo do selamento, parecia uma fatia de pizza.- Foi por aqui que ela "saiu", por assim disser.

-E o que a gente faz agora?

-Como assim o que a gente faz agora? você é o especialista em selos por aqui, e quem ensinou este - aponta para a barriga de Naruto- ao Quatro, então diga alguma coisa...-cruza os braços emburrada.

-Tsunade, você já devia saber que contra fenômenos naturais dessa magnitude nós não temos controle, então tudo o que podemos fazer é espera que o alinhamento termine, só isso, não deve demorar mais do que um dia pelo que diz o relatório - deixa o relatório na mesa e se senta no chão próximo a Kyuubi, que não parecia esta gostando dessa aproximação. –Mais o que eu estranho é ela ter voltado dessa forma, não que eu não ache bonita mais...-tenta pega na mão dela que a retira rapidamente. – Por quê?- continua.

-Como eu vou saber... – se senta com um cachorro - Não temo muita memória de antes do selamento mais... acho que essa era a forma que eu usava quando cansada ou ferida- fica pensativa- sim agora me lembro essa forma patética – observa a palma de sua mão fixamente, se volta para os outros- era pra economiza energia, é tudo o que sei- volta a carne que já estava no fim.

-Isso significa que a maior parte do seu charka não conseguiu passa pela "pequena passagem", então você ficou assim! –Jiraya se aproxima mais o que faz a raposa recuar.

-O mais importante é que ela não pode destruir a vila nessa forma. Shizune faz a rede de novo vamos levá-la! "_Vou colocar a ANBU inteira vigiando ela_"

-Ei calma ai? Por acaso ninguém aqui se importa com o que eu acho?-faz ar de indignada, enquanto se afasta dos demais - Pó, por um golpe do destino eu saio da barriga do garoto e tenho que fica presa de outra forma, ninguém merece!-

-Pensa-se nisso ante de ter atacado a vila anos trás, sem motivo algum...

-Como sem motivo algum? – soca a mesa - Nunca passou pela sua a cabeça que talvez eu estivesse de TPM – Todos com olhar de -.- - Ta bom não colou –coça a cabeça- Mais de qualquer forma como você bem disse eu não posso causa grandes estragos nessa forma. Então por favor me deixa curtir essa liberdade, é só hoje vai?! –faz olhar choroso- Vocês não sabem o que é viver dentro de um garoto sem nenhum senso de higiene, sem falar dos seus hábitos alimentares TT.TT. Eu quero ar puro, eu quero correr livre, eu quero esmagar insetos. Eu nunca estraçalhei um viado macho (Itachi: Não entendi ¬¬ Miro: Ignore pode ser alguma armadilha delas #olha assustado para os lados#)... por favor me deixe ser feliz- cai de joelho escondendo o rosto.

-Deixa ela vai-pedem Jiraya, Naruto e Shizune abraçando a raposa comovidos com o desabafo. Só a própria que não estava feliz com isso, furiosa tentava afasta Jiraya que parecia muito interessado em seu volumo colo.

-Esta bem, esta bem - exclamava uma cansada Hokage- eu sei quando devo me dar por vencida. Mais agora se você quer mesmo sai... Vamos ter que "humanizar" mais a sua figura, primeiro, vamos tirar as caudas depois...

-O QUE?- Kyuubi empurra todos, que surpresos caem no chão, enquanto esta começa a abraça e beija desesperadamente suas nove caudas.- Você não pode... não pode me tira elas. São o meu orgulho, a minha identidade! Como eu posso ser a Raposa das Nove Caudas sem as caudas? TT.TT.

"E a gente viveu anos com medo DISSO? O.O" pensam todos com gota na cabeça.

-Ô coisinha – começa Tsunade desgostosa com a situação- Eu devolvo elas, tudo no lugar. Eu juro!

-Serio? - pergunta limpando as lagrimas.

-Claro a não ser que der a louca nela, fique bêbada e aposte-as no jogo, você sabe o quanto cauda de raposa vale hoje em dia? - Kyuubi O.O – Eu acho que não! Mais você pode ir lá pra casa, acredite em mim é muito confortável e espaçosa, você se sentiria muito livre lá, poderia ate usar algo mais confortável...-aponta para o que ela vestia- ou nada se quiser-sorrir de forma assustadora.

-Faz o que quiser comigo - Se joga como uma criança assustada no colo da Hokage- só não deixa ele chegar perto, por favor!!!!!!! T.T.

-Shizune venha- diz Tsunade carregando consigo para o quarto a raposa chorona.

"Como eu adoro as tímidas" pensa Jiraya sorrindo, Naruto se afasta assustado...

Meia hora depois...

Do quarto sai uma garota-raposa pálida e cambaleante. Apoiava-se na parede ate que um passo em falso a faz cair sobre Naruto.

-Haha, você realmente são inseparáveis heim? - Jiraya se arrebentava de tanto rir.

-Ela usava as caudas para se equilibrar- Tsunade sai do quarto com um Shizune carregada de caudas atrás- é normal que se sinta estranha sem elas... –ver o olhar desconfiado da raposa - Não me olhe assim, como eu lhe disse, vou implantá-las de novo com charka, unindo os tecidos, do mesmo modo que as tirei, mais ao contrario.

-Bom mesmo, pois saiba que vou conta cada pelo quanto elas voltarem- exclama a raposa apontando um dedo acusador para a líder da vila.

-Certo -diz Tsunade afastando o dedo a sua frente- agora vamos compra roupa decente pra você- continua pegando a garota pela a mão - Me dar muita pena ver uma garota tão bonita com esses trapo -termina pisando em cima da porta (que ainda estava no chão) e saindo. Deixando para trás uma Shizune prestes a soltar fogo pelas fendas de tanta raiva.

"_Que tipo de preferência é essa sua velha plastificada, todos esses anos com você e nunca recebi uma misera calcinha!"-_reclamava em pensamento enquanto saia para acompanhar as duas.

-E agora que que a gente faz, velho?

-Não sei garoto, quer joga banco imobiliário?

-Vamo nessa "É hoje que eu depeno o ero-sensei "

Continua...

Andromeda: Antes de termina a fic gostaria de pedir um minuto de silencio pelo Bagre Africano da Fallen Angel que morreu essa semana... #Câmera mostra Angel debruçada sobre seu aquário que agora só possuía 77 peixes# Todos nós esperamos que ele esteja em um lugar melhor Angel-chan .

Angel: Eu quero meu peixe T.T #Yuuichi e Tato (seu casal de passarinhos) assobiam uma marcha fúnebre, enquanto Hitsugaya-kun não conseguia acende a vela de tão frio que era (nos dois sentidos, gente) Tudo muito respeitoso ate que se ouve risadas masculinas e escandalosas lá atrás da porta#

Atrás da porta...

Itachi e Miro estavam alienados do mundo exterior assistindo Ranma 1/2.

Miro: #Faz uma trança no cabelo e começar desfila pela sala com modos femininos# Veja Akane-chan enquanto você é uma tabua eu tenho belas curvas.

Itachi: #não se agüentando de tanto rir# Demais cara... Ou ou O/.\O #sua mão que apontava para a porta tremia de tão assustado que ele estava#

Miro: Que foi cara, se ta com dor de barriga vai por banheiro, pela sua cara ate parece que aquelas doidas estão atrás de mim e... #se vira para a porta dando de cara com as duas ... doidas. Angel agora tinha lagrimas de raiva no rosto.#

Itachi: Ola garotas por que estão assim? Parece ate que saíram de um velório! Hahahahahah...

Miro: Essa foi boa, "mais por que elas estão olhando com tanto ódio pra gente, O.O não cheguem mais perto por favor NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!?"

Autoras: INSENSÍVEIS!!!! #os dois vão pelos ares com os socos deferidos pelas duas, acompanhados de Yuuichi e Tato que voam ao redor picando suas caras#

Andromeda: então se sente melhor deslocando a raiva neles?

Angel: Sim #limpa as lagrimas# Mais eu ainda quero o meu peixe -.- #campanhia toca# Meu peixe #correr, abre a porta e da caixa-aquario que recebe retira um enorme peixe branco com bigodes# Meu novo peixe #começa abraça-lo de forma sufocante#

Hitsugaya: Esse também não vai durar muito... #Andromeda o olha como se ele estivesse prestes a se suicidar# Se dar valor a sua vida, não diga o que eu disse a ela #Andromeda disfarça indo ver o peixe de Angel#

Matsumoto: Ai Taichou #dar um tapa amigável nas costas do garoto que quase o faz cai para frente# Mais um pouco e dará um ótimo vilão no 2º filme .

Hitsugaya: Por favor, pare de dar spoiler. Aliais temos que volta para a papelada da repartição #Matsumoto deprimi# Então diga tchau, Matsumoto...

Matsumoto: tchau Matsumoto

Hitsugaya: eu mereço #vão andando# Quantas você bebeu hoje hein?

Beijos e ate a próxima.


End file.
